everliafandomcom-20200214-history
Vil the Bruiser
Vil the Bruiser is a player character in our first Iron Heroes campaign. Tristan's character Character Sheet Berserker 1 Str: 16 Dex: 12 Con: 20 Wis: 10 Int: 10 Cha: 10 Traits: Tough as Iron, Resilient Toughness HP 17 Saves: Reflex: +2 / Fortitude +6 / Will +1 Feats: Power Attack, Axe Master 1 Berserker Class abilities: Berserk Strength, Berserk Mind, Martial Weapon Proficiencies: Greataxe, Throwing Axe, Longbow Skills: Athletics Group, 4 Heal, 4 Gather Information, 1 Intimidate, 1 Listen, 2 Spot, 2 Handle Animal, 1 Profession (Carter), 1 Equipment Backpack, Healer's kit, bedroll, flint and steel, waterskin, throwing axe x2, greataxe, 43.9 gold Background Vil is a competent fighter, but mostly this is because he's freakishly good at taking a beating. Not being particularly clever or charismatic, he's depended on this ability his entire life--from his childhood in rough neighborhoods, to his time spent in King Farthias' Militia, up to the present where he is looking for a new path in life. '''High Concept Aspect: '''Tough-as-nails Berserker Not a person naturally inclined to violence, but is often drawn into conflict because his size and strength serve him much better than his mind or his wit. Has aspirations of living a different sort of life, but never seems to have much success with anything outside of fighting. '''Trouble Aspect: '''Too dumb to know any better Oldest son of Peyter, low-born manual laborer, and Elsa, seamstress. From Lede. One younger brother, Jon. Good people in a rough neighborhood. Vil kept his nose clean growing up, but would frequently get drawn into fights protecting his younger brother. Would get into arguments with Jon, who grew to resent his much bigger and stronger older brother as being too overprotective. Jon ran away and fell in with a bad crowd. Vil's parents blamed him for not taking good enough care of his brother. '''Background Aspect: '''Always take care of the little guys Angry and frustrated at home, Vil joined the King Farthias' Militia to get away from home. He excelled at combat, though his inability to grasp the larger aspects of warfare prevented him from achieving much in the way of promotion. His military career came to an abrupt halt after one fateful battle in which he stayed behind to hold back the pursuit of their enemies while his companions retreated. He was badly injured and left on the battlefield presumed dead, though he succeeded in buying his friends time enough to escape. '''Rising Conflict Aspect: '''You stay until the job's done Vil was released from the army and worked as a porter for some time, assisting his aging father who had acquired a cart of his own and had some small success as a business-man. One day however, he was swindled by Serra, a beautiful young con-woman who made off with their goods. With some help from his friends he eventually managed to track her down despite opposition from her gang, a mysterious family of foreign merchants, and a cult devoted to the worship of an evil god, Kyuss. In the end, though he managed to find her and set things right, Serra escaped. '''First Adventure Aspect: '''Sucker for a pretty face At the request of a friend of his father, Vil volunteered to assist a party that had formed to banish a group of brigands from the north road. He met Morrigan here, they shared some stories during the down time, and when the battle came they fought beside one another. Both sustained some injuries during the fight, and afterwards Vil offered his limited healing abilities to help patch Morrigan up. '''Appearing In Aspect: '''I'm no doctor, but... Category:Characters Category:Iron Heroes Campaign 1